


Sexual Stories of Dick Richards and Susie Quinn

by DickBoober



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cum in pussy, Cum on body, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hentai, Lesbian Sex, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Original Character(s), POV Child, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shota, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Bag Sex, Straight Sex, Succubus, THOT, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum, cum in mouth, cum on penis, cumming, enter a character, give me a character, incubus, nut, nutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBoober/pseuds/DickBoober
Summary: Follow the life of Dick Sanchez and Susie Quinn as they live their lives as sex drones and rise to the rulers of Hell.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Sexual Stories of Dick Richards and Susie Quinn

There were once two 8-year-old demons named Dick Sanchez, an incubus, and Susie Quinn, a succubus, that were deeply in love. They first learned of their sexual abilities and desires when they had sex for the very first time on their 6th birthday. Since then, they had sex every day and night to train in the art of sex. You see, they both desired to be the next rulers of Hell, but to do that, they had to be sex drones and serve so well they could rival the King and Queen. The only way they could become sex workers was by passing a test. A test of sex.

They just passed that test. They passed everything the Queen gave them for three days without them cumming once, showing their self control. They waited through the pain and torture showing their endurance. They did amazing and horrific things alike. And enjoyed it.

They were now [celebrating](https://lolibooru.moe/image/4217b1b4482b46fcb41d47f8904cb189/lolibooru%20241171%20age_difference%20blonde_hair%20cowgirl_position%20looking_at_partner%20looking_at_viewer%20photorealistic%20sarah_\(the_last_of_us\)%20size_difference%20the_last_of_us.mp4) in their home, a private dimension.

They moaned softly to each other, Susie picking up her pace as she rode her lover. She leaned herself forward so that her thrusts would come down harder, making the sound of skin slapping together every second.

"Your dick feels harder than usual, Dick."

"That's because you're tighter than... mph! Usual!"

"Can you- oh fuck~ believe we actually made it?"

"Of course... we are the best at what we do! Mmmm... and that's fucking!"

They shared a laugh as they grew closer to climax, [they shared a kiss as Dick eventually came inside his beloved.](https://lolibooru.moe/image/834d83df47fbdf57f51882be62ae5f34/lolibooru%20101697%201boy%201girl%20aogami%20cardcaptor_sakura%20couple%20cowgirl_position%20cum_in_pussy%20girl_on_top%20kinomoto_sakura%20li_xiaolang%20penis%20shota%20straight_shota%20vaginal.jpg)

Susie climbed off of Dick just as she began to turn red, her true form seeping through. She summoned a couch and[ just plopped down on it, starring at her recovering husband.](https://pr.gec.im/gelbooru.com/600832bb6d58672f04af6c4e7375e353.jpg)

"Are you really that tired, my love?"

"N-no... maybe..." He sat up and stared at her, "sh-shut up!"

"Shithead dweeb."

"Side-bitch hoe."

They giggled. After the humor subsided, Dick asked a question.

"When do you think we get our first victims?"

"Dunno, but it should be soon."

"Oh I can't wait."

They had no idea the cum storm cumming.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! It only gets better from here, and until I have more chapters up, why don't you comment oc's for me to feature? As in fill out this:

*Name:  
*Age:  
*Sex:  
*Species:  
Appearance:  
Sexuality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Backstory:

*=are needed, everything else is optional.

Please note, this doesn't mean your character will be featured, but if all goes well, it will! Might end up Susie's or Dick's slave but will.


End file.
